fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mist/Supports
With Titania C Support 1 *'Titania:' Doing the laundry, Mist? Here, let me give you a hand. *'Mist:' Oh, no, no... Please, you've been fighting all day. I couldn't make you help! *'Titania:' We've all had our hands full around here, and you're no exception. Now, give me some of those... Wow. Talk about a pile of laundry... 2 (Chapter 17 and before) *'Mist:' Yeah, I'm actually washing everyone else's stuff while I'm at it. I thought it would be a good way to thank the others for all their help. *'Titania:' Well, it's a thoughtful gesture, but make sure you don't turn it into a full-time job, all right? Oh, this one is ripped. *'Mist:' Oh, that's my brother's. He's been fighting too long in these old things. Look at it! It's practically falling apart! Next time we're in a town, I'm going to make him buy a new shirt. If he's going to be commander, he'd better look the part! 2 (Chapter 18 and after) *'Mist:' Yeah. I know I can't wash up after the entire Crimean army, but I thought I could at least help the Greil Mercenaries. It's a good way to thank the others for all their help. *'Titania:' Well, it's a thoughtful gesture, but make sure you don't turn it into a full-time job, all right? Oh, this one is ripped. *'Mist:' Oh, that's my brother's. He's been fighting too long in these old things. Look at it! It's practically falling apart! Next time we're in a town, I'm going to make him buy a new shirt. If he's going to be general, he'd better look the part! 3 *'Titania:' Speaking of which...let me see that old thing you're wearing. The sleeve is coming apart. See? *'Mist:' Hey, you're right! *'Titania:' This is beyond repair. Your brother's not the only one who could benefit from a shopping trip. We'll go together, you and I. *'Mist:' I don't know, Titania... There's so much work to be done around here. I'm not sure I've got the time, really... *'Titania:' I'm telling you, Mist, you're pushing yourself too hard. Everyone appreciates your work, but you're leaving no time to relax! *'Mist:' Yeah, but...doing the chores helps me relax!35 What? Don't look at me that way! *'Titania:' Mist, that's nonsense. I mean it. You need to take some time off. Sometime soon, you and I will go into town, just the two of us. *'Mist:' Oh, all right! B Support *'Mist:' I'm sorry about the other day, Titania. I really did have a good time, even if I didn't look like it... *'Titania:' Don't worry about it, Mist! You did look awfully serious the whole time, but that just proves to me how much you needed the time off. *'Mist:' And I did enjoy seeing the town. I'd never seen anything quite like it! But I kept thinking about all the chores waiting here... *'Titania:' You're far too considerate of others, Mist. You're always putting our needs before your own. You're so much like Elena in that regard. *'Mist:' My mother? *'Titania:' Yes. You and she are very much alike. But you know, Mist, you are still young. You do not need to take on all the burdens of adulthood so soon. I worry about you. *'Mist:' Oh, stop... Titania? Thank you... *'Titania:' No, Mist. Thank you. A Support *'Titania:' Come over here for a second, Mist. *'Mist:' What is it, Titania? *'Titania:' Here. It's a little present from me. *'Mist:' Hey, this is that dress I saw in town the other day. Oooo, I loved this dress! *'Titania:' I thought so. Aren't you glad we made that trip together? *'Mist:' Oh, thank you, Titania. *'Titania:' It's nothing, Mist. Consider it a thank-you for all you've done. To tell you the truth, I've been a little worried about you. You've been doing so many chores, and you've been helping us all on the battlefield. It's a lot to ask of you. That's why I'm trying to make sure you stop and take care of yourself, treat yourself to something nice once in a while. *'Mist:' Titania... *'Titania:' Listen, Mist. I know you and Ike are close, but if there's ever anything you can't talk to him about, I want you to know you can come to me. I may not be Elena, but I do care about you just the same. *'Mist:' I... I will... Thank you... That's very nice of you, Titania. Tee hee hee... Oh, this dress is too good for me... With Boyd C Support *'Boyd:' Hyaaa! Gyaaa! Hrrraaaa! ... Phew... That's enough for today. I just don't feel into it. Maybe I'll take a quick nap... *'???:': Done already, Boyd?! *'Boyd:' Huh? Um... Gyaaa! Hyaaa! Oh, Titania! I didn't see you there. I'm training so hard that... Huh? *'Mist:' Tee hee! *'Boyd:' Who the--? Mist! Ooo! What a jerk! *'Mist:' Hey, you're the one who tried to blow off training! If you keep ignoring your drills, I'm going to become a better mercenary than you! *'Boyd:' Better than me? Ha. HA! Dream on, kid! You've got some nerve saying that to me! *'Mist:' Kid? You better remember who my father is! Fighting ability runs in the blood, you know. *'Boyd:' Aw, that's a bunch of hooey! Survival on a battlefield depends on experience and luck. Nothing more! If you dive into battle with a conceited attitude, you'll end up dead no matter what blood is in your veins! *'Mist:' Gee, sorry, Boyd. I was just joking... Hey, don't look so angry... *'Boyd:' This is no game! We don't fight for fun! Now get out of here... I mean it! You're in my way! *'Mist:' ...Sorry. *'Boyd:' ...Mist, wait... Ah, heck. B Support *'Mist:' Ike! Brother! Where did he go? *'Boyd:' Ike? Hey, Ike! IIIKKKEEEE!! Man alive, where did that guy get to? *'Mist:' Oh... Hi, Boyd. *'Boyd:' Hey, Mist. Um...do you know where Ike is? *'Mist:' Nope. I was looking for him, too. *'Boyd:' Huh. Well, he's been pretty busy lately. Maybe I should just give up and find someone else... *'Mist:' You need a training partner? *'Boyd:' Yeah. I'm just not motivated unless I'm sparring with someone. *'Mist:' Can I... Can I be your partner? *'Boyd:' What, you? Seriously? Why would you want to do that? *'Mist:' Because I want to prove that you're no match for me! Um... Actually...I need to toughen up, or I might not survive these next battles. That's why. *'Boyd:' That's a good reason. Maybe you can be my partner, after all. *'Mist:' Really? *'Boyd:' Well, it's better than hitting a scarecrow with a stick. *'Mist:' That's terrible! After all, I am Greil's-- *'Boyd:' Yeah, yeah, you're Greil's daughter. I know. You won't let me forget it! *'Mist:' ... *'Boyd:' Hey, listen... I'm sorry about the other day. I was too harsh on you. *'Mist:' No, it's fine. You were right. I was naive. You just opened my eyes a little... I'm grateful to you, Boyd. *'Boyd:' Don't... Don't thank me for insulting you! Sheesh! *'Mist:' But it was a good thing! You're making me strong! You're so good to me... Huh? Why are you blushing? *'Boyd:' Quiet! I'm not blushing! Uh... I gotta go! *'Mist:' Boyd! Wait! Where are you going? Aren't we going to train? A Support *'Boyd:' Hey, Mist. *'Mist:' Boyd... *'Boyd:' What's wrong? You look depressed. Actually, you haven't been yourself lately. Did something happen? *'Mist:' B-Boyd, I... Sniff...sniff... Whaaa! Whaaaaaaaa! *'Boyd:' Whoa! What is it? *'Mist:' Oh, Boyd, it's...everything! Every...thing... Sniff... Boyd, I... Whaaaaaa! *'Boyd:' Um... Ah, geez... I'm not much good at this kind of thing, but if you need to cry, go ahead. *'Mist:' Whaaaaaa! ...Snifff... Sniff... Awaaahaaahaaahaaaaaaaaaa!!! *'Boyd:' Um... Once you settle down, we can talk. All right? But go ahead and let it out. Let it all out. You'll feel better. *'Mist:' Whaaaaaaa... Whaaa... Sniff... ...Sniff... Tha-thanks... *'Boyd:' Hey, don't worry. You have me and... everyone. You're in good hands. We'll take care of you. *'Mist:' ...Sniff... Oh, Boyd... With Rolf C Support *'Mist:' Rolf! Oh, there you are! *'Rolf:' Mist! Were you looking for me? *'Mist:' Yes. I've been meaning to talk to you. We haven't had a chance to talk since that day we fought for the first time. *'Rolf:' I'm glad you're safe... Somehow, we're both still alive. *'Mist:' Yes...we've been so lucky. *'Rolf:' My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking so badly that I almost shot an arrow into Boyd's backside. *'Mist:' Tee hee! Good thing you didn't, or he would have given you a smacking! I was so...scared. I heard yelling... screaming...and the most awful howls of agony. I felt dizzy and sick. *'Rolf:' I wasn't scared at all. Maybe I was a little nervous... But by the end, I was almost hitting my targets! *'Mist:' You weren't even a little scared? *'Rolf:' No way. I can't wait for the next battle. I'll fight better next time. You'll see. I'll feather a horde of slobbering enemies! See you later, Mist. I've got to go practice! *'Mist:' Oh, Rolf! Rolf... B Support *'Rolf:' Aim...and release! *'Mist:' Can I talk to you for a moment, Rolf? *'Rolf:' Sure. Just hold on and let me tighten my bowstring. I've got to be ready... You know, just in case some Daein thugs try to jump us. *'Mist:' ... *'Rolf:' So...what do you need, Mist? *'Mist:' Let's not fight in any more battles, Rolf. I really don't think we children should be fighting in this war. *'Rolf:' Huh? Why are you saying this now? *'Mist:' Let's go back to being kids. If this is what it's like to be an adult, I don't want any part of it. *'Rolf:' You're right, Mist. Fighting scares you. You don't have to fight. Don't worry... I'll fight for you! *'Mist:' That's not what I meant, and you know it! You've got to stop fighting, or it's all meaningless. *'Rolf:' I can't do that. I have to slay our enemies and defend our own. I'm a man, now... *'Mist:' Slay your enemies? Is it that meaningless to you? Like picking a flower or squishing a spider. They're human, too. *'Rolf:' ... *'Mist:' Do you understand that, Rolf? The enemy... They're human, just like us. They're not paper targets pinned to a tree. *'Rolf:' I don't want to hear it. *'Mist:' Rolf! *'Rolf:' I don't want to hear it!! Got it?! They're trying to hurt us! Kill us! I'm just stopping them. I'm protecting all of you. *'Mist:' Wait... Rolf! Oh... Please understand... A Support *'Mist:' Rolf. *'Rolf:' ... *'Mist:' Stop ignoring me! Can we please talk? Please? *'Rolf:' ... *'Mist:' I don't blame you. I just wanted you to know that... Not everyone we run into is evil. Some of them might just be caught up on the wrong side. *'Rolf:' So I wasn't thinking about that? Is that what you mean? *'Mist:' What? No... *'Rolf:' We're not fighting targets. I know the difference. Targets don't squirm on the ground and gurgle in pain. Targets don't make the grass slippery with blood. I learned that lesson the first time I took a man down. They're fighters, just like us. *'Mist:' Rolf... *'Rolf:' But there's a difference. They're trying to hurt the people I love. Anyone that tries that is an enemy of mine. That's why I won't hesitate to feather them. If I let even one of them live, they will do everything they can to kill one of our own. I... I'm afraid of that. I won't stop spilling blood until it's over. *'Mist:' Rolf! *'Rolf:' I don't want you to die! I... I... I don't want to lose anyone else... ... Whaaaa... *'Mist:' I'm sorry, Rolf! I'm so sorry... *'Rolf:' Whaaaaaaaaa... ...Sniff... Sniff... *'Mist:' I thought you had changed. You used to be such a sweet boy. I thought you'd turned hard and didn't understand about death. I'm sorry...I didn't understand how you felt. You've been so desperate to protect everyone else. *'Rolf:' This will be over one day. I just want everyone to see that day. *'Mist:' Me, too, Rolf. Me, too... With Mordecai C Support *'Mist:' Oh, no! Come back here, you! *'Mist:' Hm. Where did that thing go? I could have sworn it fell around here somewhere... *'Mordecai:' Looking for this? *'Mist:' Wow! M-Mordecai... You scared me. *'Mordecai:' I am sorry to frighten you. I found this. Is it something you lost? *'Mist:' Oh, I... Yes, that's... Some of my clothes were drying on the line, and a breeze carried one of my scarves away... Thank you, Mordecai. *'Mordecai:' You are welcome. *'Mist:' Uh... Mordecai? *'Mordecai:' Yes? *'Mist:' Oh, uh... Well... I'm sorry; it's nothing. *'Mordecai:' If you say so. I will take my leave of you now. *'Mist:' Ahhh... What's wrong with me? I can't believe I couldn't do it. Why can't I be more like Ike? He's so casual, so calm all the time. I can't keep panicking like that. B Support *'Mist:' Hello, Mordecai! *'Mordecai:' You are quite an energetic girl, are you not? *'Mist:' Yep! I'm in a good mood today. *'Mordecai:' I am glad to hear it. *'Mist:' Well, I like to think I have a cheery disposition. I don't like to be a Complainy Janey, you know? Ha ha... Um... And I like cooking, too. Oh, but I'm not so good at sewing, but my mother was. *'Mordecai:' Is that so. *'Mist:' And... And... Um... I forgot what else I was going to say. Um, er... Uh... *'Mordecai:' Mist. You must breathe. *'Mist:' ...HAAAAAA! Whew! Sorry! I'm better now... *'Mordecai:' You are nervous. You have not spoken to many laguz before. I can tell. But in your heart, you are trying to be my friend. That much is clear to me. Most clear. *'Mist:' ... *'Mordecai:' Do not be nervous. In time, we will grow to be friends. To speak true, Mordecai feels as nervous as you do. *'Mist:' Oh, Mordecai... Yes... Thank you. I feel a lot better now, kind of. You're right. I shouldn't try so hard, should I? *'Mordecai:' Graow. A Support *'Mist:' Oh, Mordecai. Is something wrong? *'Mordecai:' Have you seen your brother, Mist? *'Mist:' Oh, he's with Titania and others. But I think he'll be here soon. *'Mordecai:' Ah. Do you...and your brother get along well? *'Mist:' I think so... I mean, just about as well as any brother and sister do, you know? *'Mordecai:' Ike is a good beorc. He was kind to me, even though we had just met. He is a beorc, but I feel for him as though he is a brother laguz. *'Mist:' Ha ha ha. Yeah, he always has been a little weird, hasn't he? *'Mordecai:' Is that so? It does not matter. I am fond of Ike. Mist... I do not want you to laugh, but I would like to tell you something. *'Mist:' What's that? *'Mordecai:' When I returned your scarf, my hand was shaking with fear. *'Mist:' You? Were scared? *'Mordecai:' Yes. I was afraid that I made you afraid. I was afraid that you would run. I...was afraid. *'Mist:' Wow... I didn't know that. Tee hee. It IS kind of funny. You and I have a lot in common, don't you think? *'Mordecai:' Yes. We share much between us. With Jill C Support *'Mist:' Oh, there you are. *'Jill:' Back again, Mist? *'Mist:' Uh-huh. Because you didn't join us for supper. Again. *'Jill:' No one wants to share the table with a Daein soldier. It would ruin the meal. *'Mist:' My brother says he doesn't care. *'Jill:' He says that... *'Mist:' And I'm just glad to have someone close to my age traveling with us! So come on, let's go eat something. *'Jill:' I... I can't. Sorry. *'Mist:' I see. Well then... I'll just have to bring the food to you! I'll be right back! *'Jill:' B-but... Hold it a second! B Support *'Mist:' Does that taste good, Jill? *'Jill:' Mmrph... Yeah, it's really good. Why? *'Mist:' Because I made it! I'm glad you like it. *'Jill:' You made this? *'Mist:' Yep. I call it Mist's Magical Meatloaf! It's chock full of stuff that's good for you, especially when you're sick. You look real sad and you never eat, so I thought this would make you feel better. *'Jill:' You're worried about me? Why are you so... nice to me? I'm a Daein sol-- *'Mist:' Stop. Please stop saying that. *'Jill:' Why? It's true. *'Mist:' Because it makes me feel bad, that's why! You're always saying, "I'm a Daein soldier! Everyone should hate me! Blah blah blah!" You're not a bad person, Jill. I want to be your friend. And you make it really hard! *'Jill:' M-my friend...? A Support 1 *'Jill:' Can I talk to you for a second, Mist? *'Mist:' Sure, Jill. *'Jill:' Um... I don't really have anything to say... I...uh...just wanted to be with you. I'm kinda lonely. Tell me if I'm bothering you! *'Mist:' No! No! Actually, I was hoping to see you! 'Cause I'm... I'm kinda lonely too. I'm glad you're here. *'Jill:' Great! *'Mist:' Tee hee! *'Jill:' Hmm... *'Mist:' Er... *'Jill:' Um... *'Mist:' ...Oh, hey! Wasn't that something? *'Jill:' Yeah, it sure was! Um...what? *'Mist:' The Serenes Forest! The way that Reyson and Leanne sang and made those shiny lights and brought the whole forest back to life! *'Jill:' Y...yeah... That was...sniff... Sniff... Whaaaaaaaa! *'Mist:' Oh, no! Jill! Why are you crying? *'Jill:' B-because...that made me understand... The l-laguz...aren't bad! I am! I was the one who was wrong! Wrong about...what I believed... Wrong about everything! Whaaaaaaaa!! *'Mist:' Oh, Jill, no! Don't cry! Don't...sniff...oh no! Whaaaaaaaa! 2 (Chapter 20 and before) *'Jill:' Why... Why did you lie to me, Father? I've had to endure so much pain... I wish I'd known the truth from the start. My father lied to me, Mist. He lied to build me into a heartless warrior, a soldier worthy of Daein. *'Mist:' That can't be! *'Jill:' It is. *'Mist:' No father could treat his child like a tool. There must be another reason! If he lied to you...he must have thought that it would be for the best!! *'Jill:' Mist, you don't-- *'Mist:' You're a fool, Jill! A blind fool! I know you're feeling down, but questioning a father's love is ridiculous! Because a father wouldn't... A father wouldn't... Oh, Dad... ...Sniff... *'Jill:' Mist! Oh, Mist... I know... It's all right... *'Mist:' Father... Dad! ...Whaaaaa! *'Jill:' Mist, no! Don't cry! Don't cry, Mist! ...Mist...? *'Mist:' ...Whaaa... Sniff... Oh, s-sorry... *'Jill:' Mist...thanks for talking about my father like that. I appreciate it... *'Mist:' Jill... *'Jill:' Maybe I am a fool... Maybe you're right... Doubting even for a second the man who raised me with love and devotion...... Something must be wrong with me... But I... I have to choose my own path. I have to choose a path that I believe in! I'm sure... Father will understand me. *'Mist:' I'm sure he will, Jill. I know it. 2 (Chapter 21 and after) *'Mist:' You stayed behind because you knew that, right? That's why you left the Daein army. *'Jill:' There's no way I can go back... I'm sure my father is ashamed of me... I'm sure he thinks me a traitor. *'Mist:' That can't be! *'Jill:' It is. *'Mist:' No father would talk about his own daughter like that! Ever! No matter how many times you fail, a father will smile and forgive and say "that's all right"! Besides... I'm sure he'd be happy to know that his child chose a path she believed in... Because a father wouldn't... A father wouldn't... Oh, Dad... ...Sniff... *'Jill:' Mist! Oh, Mist... I know... It's all right... *'Mist:' Father... Dad! ...Whaaaaa! *'Jill:' Mist, no! Don't cry! Don't cry, Mist! *'Mist:' ...Whaaaaa... Sniff... S-sorry... *'Jill:' Mist... You make all of my worries go away when you're near me... *'Mist:' R-really? *'Jill:' The world is hard. Hard and cold and... terrible. Even so, you make me... You make me want to keep going. *'Mist:' Oh, Jill... ...Sniff... Whaaaaaaaa! *'Jill:' I told you no crying... Oh, no... Sniff...sniff... Whaaaaaaaa! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports